Sonadow Stories
by Gothikalea
Summary: Two Sonadow Stories. Written as of September 10, 2009.
1. Just a Lil' Longer

Shadow, after a long day, walked to his house and saw Sonic there. "Why are you here?" He was much too tired to argue at this point.  
"I am here because I wanted to tell you...that I love you," the blue hedgehog replied hesitantly, biting his lip.  
"Oh, do you really?" It was hard to believe... Shadow didn't know how to react...  
"Yes I do but...you probably don't love me back.." Sonic looked away, but it was obvious by his shaking that he was crying. "Y..You probably hate me..."  
"I didn't say that..." Shadow had never meant his arguements or fights to give Sonic that impression, only that they were rivals...  
Sonic looked back at him, tears flowing down his cheeks with a glimmer of hope in those emerald eyes.  
That did it. That hopeful, desolate look; he didn't even know that he was hugging Sonic, trying to comfort him, until Sonic was hugging him back with a smirk on his face.  
...Wait, what?  
"Hehe. I'm a pretty good actor, if I can say so myself."  
Dammit! I was fooled..  
But just as he was going to push Sonic away, the azure hedgehog kissed him full on the lips. He was shocked at first, but...so warm...and comfortable, it just felt so right...  
"But the things I said weren't lies," he whispered in Shadow's ears, snuggling into his chest.  
Shadow sighed happily, holding Sonic closer.  
He wanted to stay like this, just a little longer. He'd think about the consequences, the taunts, the jeers later. Just for now... 


	2. Crapped Up Story Chp 1

Shadow frowned, walking to his home through a park from the long day; he had unbelievable patience but today was just pushing his limit. Not only had he lost an emerald but had also managed to have been caught by Eggman, only just getting away. How had he gotten away? That indescribably obnoxious faker had been the one to save him, and he just wouldn't let it go. As he thought of all this, he growled unpleasantly and people around him backed away, fearful of the black hedgehog.

The so called "faker" was actually following Shadow home, wanting to have some fun taunting him some more. Since Shadow was involved in all his problems and not paying attention, it allowed Sonic to punch him lightly - er, or not so lightly - on the back. oof. Shadow growled, interrupted from his thoughts, and even more annoyed that the person who had done it was the blue hedgehog.  
"Yo, Shadz, I hope you're okay, so that I don't have to come and save you again," he winked, putting that famous cocky grin of his on.  
So. ANNOYING. Shadow snarled, tempted to beat up Sonic right now. That would teach him a lesson to think twice before messing with him again.  
Pissed off barely described him right now, and Sonic knew it. This just fed his ego even more.  
"Aw, what's wrong?" He smirked. "Don't you want to thank your hero for saving you?"  
"Open your mouth again, faker, and I swear, I'll-" he muttered.  
"What? Say your thanks a little louder, sorry, I can't hear you," Sonic teased, leaning playfully into Shadow as he walked.  
This immediately caused him to feel awkward from such affection.  
"Get away from me," he said firmly, a blush creeping up his cheeks. He looked away, attempting to hide it. What's this? He's blushing? How cute. This, too, only encouraged the azure counterpart. He leaned in even closer, his arms wrapping Shadow in a hug.  
"Why? I'm just hugging you as a friend." That smirk, still plastered on his face, was what annoyed the dark hedgehog the most.  
The hug made him blush even more. This was a public park for god's sake; didn't the idiot have any sense? No, probably not, and this level of friendliness had never taken place between the two of them. The only thing that they could be described as that was even remotely positive was "allies", A word that Shadow refused to even use.  
"I said, get off me," he repeated, more darkly this time.  
Sonic complied, unhappily letting go, but instead of leaving, he ran in front of Shadow, not letting him go forward any further.  
Shadow stopped, surprised, and Sonic took this as an opportunity to fondle his cheek.  
"What the hell are you doing, faker?" The blush didn't dissapate.  
"What do you mean? You know you want me." He leaned forward a little, very close to his face. Shadow told himself inwardly that no, he didn't want this, no, brush him away, but his body didn't react to what he was thinking desperately. Instead, he welcomed his rival in an embrace and closed off the rest of the space between their lips.  
They stayed like this, fighting for dominance with their warm, moist tongues, for a little while, but eventually broke it off for air.  
People around them were glaring, whispering that this was a public park, that there were children around, that this type of affection was inappropriate.  
But neither Shadow or Sonic cared. They were happy, and that kiss they had just shared was something that had pushed both of them into tranquility, peace; into their own private little world. 


	3. Crapped Up Story Chp 2

A week after the incident where Sonic and Shadow were making out in the park, there was barely anyone who hadn't heard of it. Someone had managed to capture the whole thing on camera, and while some people were shunning the two, others were very glad with the stand they were making for gay rights. Sonic didn't seem to care, although it annoyed Shadow heavily. It was killing him, actually; after they left from the park, the dark hedgehog was attempting to forget it all. Pretending that it hadn't happened obviously wasn't working so he just tried to get as far away from Sonic as possible.  
Which was nearly impossible; Sonic, for some reason, seemed to find it even more amusing to follow Shadow around now. As a matter of fact, at the moment Shadow was trying to run away from him.  
"Hey, Shadsie, why're you running away from me?" Sonic smirked, one eye shut and running ahead of the increasingly irritated Shadow. "As a matter of fact, the way it looks right now is that you're running AT me."  
"Shuttup." Why couldn't Sonic just leave him alone? Didn't he have enough fun already humiliating him in the park?  
"Aww, but you liked that kiss. I know you did." He swerved in front of Shadow, coming to an abrupt halt. If this worked out, it'd have the effect that he wanted...  
Shadow, not expecting this, attempted to skid to a stop as well but wasn't fast enough. Crash. The outcome was that Shadow was lying on top of Sonic, surprised and unsure what to do.  
It hurt a little, but it had worked.  
Sonic pretended to be a little hurt, but he couldn't keep that grin off his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Shadow~ I didn't know you wanted me so much. You should have told me before."  
"What the hell," Shadow growled, that blush starting to creep onto his cheeks again. Shit. This is how it happened last time. I'd be an idiot to let it happen again, though-!  
He started to get up off of the blue hedgehog, but Sonic held his arms down tightly. "You don't really want to get out of this position, do you?" he snickered, taking Shadow's arms and wrapping them around him in an embrace, rubbing his head on Shadow's fluffy chest patch. "Mmm. You're so nice and soft."  
If Shadow's muzzle wasn't red earlier, it was red now, and unknowingly he let out a deep, submissive purr. Upon figuring out that the noise came from himself, the dark hedgehog once again tried to scramble away, but this time he didn't seem to resist as much.  
"Let me go, Faker!" He secretly liked the friction between Sonic's cheek and his fur, but would rather die than admit it.  
Sonic's grin couldn't get any wider, could it?  
"How can I let you go when you're the one that's on top of me?" He delicately licked Shadow's ear, emitting a soft moan as he did so. Shadow's ear twitched, betraying him - it seemed a lot like he liked what was happening right now, or at least his body did.  
"Dammit..." Shadow was trembling at Sonic's every touch, trying to control himself from purring or emitting any more noises. It wasn't working very well, and when he heard Sonic moan he just wanted to take in that beautiful, delicious sound.  
"I know your soft spots, you know. It's not that hard to find them." The blue hedgehog stroked his counterpart's tail, which was wagging by now - a sure sign that he wanted more, and lightly kissing his chest fluff.  
Shadow let out a loud moan upon the teasing, his eyes shut now. It was so hard to resist; he didn't even feel like it anymore. Sonic was fondling him so gently and his fingers were so skillful; was he practiced at this? He probably was...Wait, did that mean that he...  
Once that thought crossed his mind, his eyes shot open again - and he untangled his arms, shoving Sonic away furiously, growling.  
"Leave me the fuck alone, got it?"  
He got up and started skating away as quickly as possible, not looking back. 


	4. Crapped Up Story Chp 3

Fortunately for Shadow, no one had taped the previous scene. He'd been able to avoid Sonic for a week, which was good. It might show signs of the Faker giving up. If that was possible.  
During the duration, he hadn't eaten anything and had slept rarely; he'd just put his energy into hiding.  
It should've been enough time for Sonic to think about what he was putting Shadow through, he reasoned. He decided to return to his "house": a small flat, which he only had because the landowner was somewhat afraid of the hedgehog, and besides he owed Shadow a favor or two.  
Slowly opening the door, he listened to that familiar sound of creaking hinges. When he opened the door, there already was a lingering suspicion. The usually musty smell had been replaced with - what was that? A vanilla fragrance?  
"Hi, Shadsie!"  
That dreaded voice. Coming from that dreaded hedgehog.  
"Why the hell are you in my apartment?" Shadow growled softly, tired from the long week and pissed that Sonic'd even dare to come to his abode.  
Sonic frowned. "It's not really an apartment. My apartment is a whole lot more-"  
"Shut up. I don't care. Just answer my fucking question." He wasn't in a good mood. Everything he did to stop Sonic was futile, it seemed..  
The language made him wince, figuring that Shadow only used such when he was really, really disturbed. "I just wanted to stop by," he pouted, looking at the floor. His ears drooped.  
Perhaps this would have cut it a few weeks ago, but not today. Not now. "Listen to me very carefully, faker. I won't repeat myself."  
The ebony hedgehog glared at Sonic until his gaze was met.  
"Good. You. Are. Going. To. Leave. Right. NOW."  
Perhaps any normal person/hedgehog would have left right there, even Rouge would've, but this is Sonic that we're talking about, after all...  
He continued pouting, now seeming a little angry.  
"I'm sorry that I'm not welcome here, but while you've been gone doing I don't know what for the past week, I've tried to make your living space as comfortable as possible-"  
"I don't care! I don't want you in here, and I didn't ask you to do anything for me!"  
"I just thought that, for once, you might lighten up-"  
Shadow growled, now even more furious that Sonic wasn't leaving. "I don't need to 'lighten up'; nor will anything you do make me do so, because you. Mean. NOTHING. To me."  
This probably hurt Sonic more than everything else.  
"But, the kiss," he muttered, looking down at the floor now, his shoulders sagged and it gave him a very depressed look.  
"The kiss was meaningless, just like you; YOU were the one who led that act of idiocy. And if you know what's good for you, faker, you'll leave right NOW!"  
He panted, out of breath from letting it all out at once, and still deprived of nutrients - he looked, and felt, pretty crappy right now. Half of him wouldn't mind the faker staying as long as he made some nice, warm pancakes or something.  
Sonic frowned. Did Shadow feel nothing at all at the park? Maybe, perhaps, he was just following on something futile he'd taken as a hunch...

There was a long silence between the two, with Shadow panting and Sonic just staring at the floor...

Then, Sonic smirked.  
"Well, Shadow, you see...I don't know what's good for me. So, wanna do it once before I leave?"

"Damnit. It's useless, isn't it," Shadow muttered, climbing into bed and trying to ignore Sonic as much as he could. His stomach rumbled, but what the heck, he could eat after he woke up.  
Of course, the intruding hedgehog heard this, and rubbed Shadow's head fondly. "I'll make some food," he whispered, smiling because Shadow had let out a muffled purr before falling asleep. 


	5. Crapped Up Story Chp 4

After a few hours of napping, Shadow woke up to the smell of ... pancakes. Burnt ones; the small wisps smoke coming from the small kitchen was contributing to this fact.  
"DAMMIT, FAKER!"  
Now that he was fully rested, yelling at Sonic continuously would be no problem - and once again, he was irritated that the azure hedgehog actually had stayed while he was sleeping.  
As a matter of fact, Sonic had watched him sleep for a few minutes, but it tempted him way too much in a..certain direction, so he went to do what he'd promised - create a nice, edible meal for Shadow when he woke up.  
Well, it wasn't exactly working out the way he wanted it to; that's what Shadow could judge, anyway. He rolled off the bed, having obtained a headache from the smoke.  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" He growled, glaring, trying to find out what could have gone wrong with trying to make pancakes. There was batter everywhere, and many ingredients were out, including vegetable oil.  
"Err...Sorry...I was trying to fry them and..." Sweatdrop.  
WAIT, WHAT? Did he seriously...  
"...Um, you are supposed to fry them, right?"  
Shadow snarled unpleasantly. "No. You are not supposed to fry pancakes. I can't believe I let you take care of anything in my house, faker."  
Crestfallen, Sonic stared at the floor again, like earlier, and mumbled, "I didn't know; I don't usually cook...sorry..."  
"Shut up. I'll make some food," the other hedgehog muttered, cleaning up the mess that had been created, along with letting smoke flow out through tilted open windows, and opened a closet, tying the strings of an apron around his neck so as not to get his fur dirty.  
He decided not to make pancakes; it was midday and pancakes by now wasn't very appealing. He took out a package of hot dogs from his small refridgerator and let them sit there for a while, waiting for them to reach room temperature.  
He also retrieved ground beef, various sauces, pepper, and salt, and began switched on the gas, putting the beef in the pan and began to skillfully work with his skillet. Every now and then, he added in a little salt and pepper.  
Sonic knew what Shadow was making and wondered why, but didn't ask; instead, he smirked, staring at Shadow as he cooked. "Mhmm, you must really like me to make me my favorite food ~"  
He'd never known that Shadow could even cook, but seeing as he was such a loner it was probably a given, elsewise he should starve.  
"I'm not making your favorite food on purpose," Shadow muttered, although he subconsciously knew that he'd probably chosen to make Chili dogs especially for Sonic. Already that betraying blush...dammit, stop it!  
"Well, fine, deny it if you want," Sonic scoffed, still watching as the other hedgehog shuffled around, putting different sauces into the meat. He really was thinking something right now, and wasn't sure if he should add it in, but...Hey, why not?  
"And, by the way, you look sexy in that apron." Accompanied with a smirk.  
S...Shuttup... Shadow was trembling a little, here and there, with the skillet now, but tried to keep under control. He was cooking, and it was much easier to tune Sonic out like this...At least, that's what he hoped.  
"Please stop it, faker. You can tease me after I finish, but do not talk to me at the moment," he said as evenly as possible.  
The 'please' made Sonic stop to think for a while. He was still grinning, and every now and then teased, but he wasn't pressing for anything.

Finally, Shadow put four of the hot dogs into the microwave and turned off the gas, sighing and grabbing a cup, draining the water out of it, famished for both water and food.  
After another minute, the loud beep indicated that the hot dogs were cooked; Shadow took them out and put them on buns he retrieved from his cupboard, finally putting chili sauce on top and placing them onto the table Sonic was already sitting at, then taking the apron off and folding it back where it came from.  
The blue hedgehog looked disappointed by this, and he was; Shadow in an apron wasn't just sexy, but it was cute, too.  
Sonic leaned over to Shadow and gently brushed his lips against his cheek, smiling happily for once, not a smirk but a true smile, inhaling the smell and immediately began digging into his bun.  
"..." Shadow didn't say anything even though, yes, he was blushing, but still frowned as he, too, began wolfing down the chili dogs, obtaining the nutrients he'd been denied...  
Shadow was a good cook, Sonic had to give him that. But he wished that he'd lighten up more, still.  
And, once again, after Sonic was done eating and Shadow was beginning to wash the dishes, came that sentence he knew was inevitable:  
"Get out, faker."

Here we go again.

"You sure about that?" Sonic asked, suddenly against Shadow's back, delicately licking his ear, gently hugging him from behind, hands wandering...  
Shadow accidentally let out a purr, then growled lightly as a warning and tried ignore Sonic, continuing to wash the dishes, but, damn, at the moment, he just wanted it so badly... 


End file.
